A foundation composition can be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind and the harsh environment.
Make-up compositions are generally available in the form of liquid or cream suspensions, emulsions, gels, pressed powders or anhydrous oil and wax compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,291 discloses a method of filling and camouflaging skin cavities by applying a composition which includes 65 to 75 parts by weight of a microcrystalline wax and about 25 to 35 parts of a mineral oil. The composition includes a colourant, preferably a coal tar dye, for example, D &C Red No. 17, which matches the colour of the user's skin.
A spreadable, flowable and greaseless cosmetic cover-up composition is taught in U.S. Pat. No 4,486,405. That composition is characterized by the presence of a first and a second alkoxylated surfactant present in substantially the same concentration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,532 recites a facial cosmetic powder which utilizes crystalline silica in much lower concentration than that employed in the then prior art compositions. This powder, used as a blush or a facial coating, is said to be effective in hiding skin wrinkles, lines and pores. The composition is a mixture of a colour phase and a diluent phase. The colour phase is formed by blending crystalline silica with colourants. The resultant colour phase is mixed with the diluent phase, essentially formed from nacreous materials such as talc and mica, to form the composition.
The use of a foundation composition which has a significantly high concentration of nacreous material is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,207. This foundation, a pressed powder composition, is characterized by the presence of a nacreous material such as mica and a binder oil which provides a frosted pearl effect, that is, a lustrous look. The colour of this foundation is provided by the nacreous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,562 discloses a cosmetic make-up composition which includes, as a binding agent therefore, an intimate mixture of from 5 to 95 weight percent of a mixture of finely divided silica and about 5 to 95 weight percent of finely divided polyethylene fibres. The composition is recited to maintain its uniformity over the areas of the skin to which it is applied. That is, it is said to be "creaseproof". The composition of the '562 patent includes colourant in admixture with nacreous agents.
Nakamura et al., Preprints of the XIVth I.F.S.C.C. Congress, Barcelona, 1986, Vol. I, 51-63 (1986) describes a novel make-up composition utilizing spherical silica and polydimethyl siloxane. This combination is recited to provide a foundation which reduces wrinkle visibility to a greater extent than make-up foundations with which it was compared. This reduction in wrinkle visibility is caused by optical blurring enhanced by the novel use of spherical silica and polydimethyl siloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,722 discloses a cosmetic make-up composition comprising water-in-oil emulsions comprising pigment coated with polysiloxane, a silicone phase, a water phase and a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymeric surfactant.
Foundations in the form of water-in-oil emulsions are well known and provide good coverage and good skin feel, wear and appearance. These have, however, not been successful from the viewpoint of moisturisation.
In the past, humectants such as water-soluble polyglycerylmethacrylate lubricants and glycerine have been incorporated into skin and hair gel compositions for use as moisturisation agents. These compositions have provided improvements in moisturisation compared with conventional cosmetic cream and lotion compositions. They have, however, often suffered from negatives such as greasiness, shine, tackiness and heaviness, especially when relatively large levels of humectants are used. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cosmetic emulsion composition having enhanced moisturisation benefits both in the short and longer term, together with improved application characteristics, a matte finish and non greasy skin feel and appearance.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide a make-up composition in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion, particularly a water-in-silicone emulsion, which exhibits improvements in moisturisation both in the short and longer term, together with improved application characteristics.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pigmented make-up composition in the form of a water-in-silicone emulsion which exhibits improved short and longer term moisturisation together with reduced shine, tack and greasiness.
It is a further object of the invention to provide emulsion-form make-up compositions containing humectants and which provide improved moisturisation effectiveness and reduced tackiness and shine.